Ep. 3: Fight in the Land of Despair
is the third episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the first part of a two-part arc focusing on the Zyurangers' quest to claim the Legendary Weapons in the Land of Despair and features the first physical appearance of the four remaining Guardian Beasts. Synopsis With their weapons destroyed, the Zyuranger head to the Land of Despair to get legendary weapons, made more difficult when Bandora traps a boy and his mother within. Plot The Zyuranger are training with weapons but they keep falling apart as they combat with them, shattering as they realize nothing they can use are helping; Boi complains they thought they had decent weapons in the temple armory but Dan states it's like fighting with their bare hands. Geki notes their weapons were destroyed in the battle with Dora Skeleton and they need weapons that can keep up with Bandora. Boi notes Geki needs a sword, himself daggers, Dan a Spear, Mei a bow and arrows and Goushi an axe; Dan states they can't be found so easily but Goushi states they can while showing his legend book. At the Condominium, Barza is watering flowers as a boy named Hiroshi arrives home, with the sage noting he has a lot of energy. In his apartment, Hiroshi is met by his mother as he takes a roll before running off; his mother stops and asks where he's going but Hiroshi states he's going to play with Yoshio; but his mother states that his last test had him score a 30 out of 100; forcing him into his room while taking his roll. Hiroshi's angst is watched by Bandora, who feels sorry for how kids have to study all the time. Exhausted and laying on a bed, Hiroshi wishes that his mother wasn't around, which is responded by Bandora as she states she can make his wish come true. Without warning, Hiroshi hears his mother scream as she starts falling through the floor of the apartment into a strange extra-dimensional island as he calls out; the ground shakes and he too falls into the strange hole. Back under the apartments, Barza prepares to tell the Zyuranger about the Legendary Weapons: several thousand years prior to them in the Land of Despair, there was a dragon with five heads; when the heads were decapitated, the weapons were found within it's body emerging from it's neck. According to the legend book, the weapons will release a great power once united. When Boi asks where the Land of Despair is, Barza states it's in the underworld before telling Geki to open the Tyrannosaur door, revealing the land right where they want it; Boi declares they'll get the weapons, but Barza warns many have tried to take the weapons but none have succeeded, turning into rock in the process. He warns that if you despair or feel sad when in the Land of Despair, you will turn to sword; further, once you enter, you only have one day to find the weapons. Goushi asks where the weapons are and Barza reveals they are within the castle before he asks whether they should go through with it. Bandora appears before them and states she knows how they feel and what they're trying to pull but that she can't let them have the Legendary Weapons. She then reveals Hiroshi, currently wandering the Land of Despair searching for his mother. Bandora taunts them in finding not just the weapons but the boy in one day. Barza warns that those with magical powers like Bandora can't touch the weapons; they'd burn by doing so. With new resolve to find the weapons and save Hiroshi, the Zyuranger enter the portal to the Land of Despair. Upon arriving, the two split into two groups to find the weapons and save Hiroshi, just as Bandora had predicted; Bookback states that with them separated, they can deal with the Zyuranger. Tottopat takes out a clock and shows that in 24 hours, everyone on the island will be petrified. To add to the torment, Bandora goes to see Pleprechaun for a Dora Monster; but he complains that it isn't ready yet and it will take a bit more time. Bandora gloats that with the Zyuranger on the Land of Despair, she wants to squash them with this mud creature. On the island, Geki, Goushi and Dan are running towards the castle approaching it when they approach the stone monuments of the soldiers who had fallen before running forwards. Boi and Mei continue their search for Hiroshi as they find more stone soldiers before moving forwards. The weapons group climb up a hill of rocks as they approach the castle, with Goushi wondering if they already passed the soldiers, with Geki realizing they've been traveling in circles and Dan becoming thirsty only for Goushi to yell and wonder if he wants to be a rock. Eventually, Dan sees water flowing nearby which he runs to but Goushi tries to stop him claiming it's an illusion; as he approaches the stream, Dan falls down the hill hurting his back in the process. Without warning, hands emerge from the ground strangling Dan before Goushi hits it with a rock driving it away. Two horns suddenly rise up and knock the trio even as Goushi tries to hold the creature down forcing them to run until it rises as the new Dora Monster, Dora Minotaur. The Dora Monster attacks the team but Dan and Goushi are knocked away before Geki too tries to attack and is crushed by the new opponent. Boi and Mei continue looking for Hiroshi until the Golems show up, with Mei commenting they don't have time to fight them in search for the boy. Boi and Mei decide to use their Dino Bucklers as gauntlets to hit the Golems until Grifforzer knocks them down. Meanwhile Dora Minotaur uses it's fire breath to attack the other Zyuranger, forcing them to transform. Dan and Goushi try and fail to hit Dora Minotaur while Geki's Ranger Gun becomes deflected by it's shield. Boi and Mei transform to fight Grifforzer only to fight off more Golems until Mei sees Hiroshi sinking in the nearby sand. Several Golems rise up to attack her as she and Boi rush to save Hiroshi, Pteraranger reaching to grab him until Grifforzer throws her away and distracts Boi. Hiroshi continues to sink into the sand as the other three Zyuranger continue to show difficulty dealing with Dora Minotaur, as well as Tottopat and Bookback's rock attack. Boi holds Grifforzer down as Mei finally saves Hiroshi, while Boi knocks the griffin away long enough to have Mei get away with the boy. Meanwhile on the moon, Bandora summons the demons of the ground to grant power to Dora Minotaur, throwing her wand down and turning the Dora Monster into a giant that Tottopat and Bookback instruct to crush the Zyuranger! At Barza's command, the team summon their Guardian Beasts, summoning Tyrannosaurus, as well as ZyuMammoth, Triceratops, SaberTiger & Pteranodon. Geki, Goushi and Dan unite with their Guardian Beasts as Boi and Mei continue to fight on the ground and Pteranodon shoots at the Golems while Boi distracts Grifforzer. Dan fires his Tricera-Cannon at Dora Minotaur while Saber Tiger fires it's gun at the giant, which responds by shocking it to the ground before SaberTiger slashes it personally. Goushi releases the Moth-Blizzard, blowing away Dora Minotaur's shield before Dan fires grapples from Triceratops but has a hard time until throwing the creature down. On the surface, Hiroshi trips before asking Mei where his mother was and if she is dead; disturbing Mei. As he starts crying, Hiroshi's feet start turning to stone, making Mei warn him to not cry or else it would keep happening. Hiroshi keeps crying as his body keeps petrifying despite the boy's continued fear and crying, turning him into a statue. Yet as he's in stone, Geki continues to fight Dora Minotaur, being pummeled by the giant creature. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Hiroshi: *Hiroshi's mother: Notes *'Viewership': 10.2% DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (island location) Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura